Lucky Bet
by Happy-Red-Rabbit
Summary: Another alphabet about Tyki and Lavi, hope you like! I've rated it T just in case but if comment if it needs to be lower or a higher rating please! :


_**Lucky-Bet**_

_Another alphabet for Tyki and Lavi! 8D_

_Yeah some of them suck but it is rather hard sometimes to think of words to use and a story for them T_T ah well I like some of them so I hope you will too! Some are also a little naughty :) So I'll underline the ones I think could be naughty, only two that I counted but that depends on what you think really *shrug*._

_**Disclaimer** - -Man and characters belong to _Katsura__ Hoshino.__

**Annoyance**

"Laaaaavvvviii~"

"Not now Tyki."

"But Lavvviii~" The older Collage student whined.

"Not until after my homework is finished!"

"Don't be mean Lovely! I need you! And my cute little rabbit needs attention! Stupid teachers giving my pet _homework_ of all things!" Tyki Mikk snarled. "Laaavvi! I need attention! Come to bed!"

"Go away! I said after my homework is done!"

"B-but you need attention too!"

"Don't even try the hurt puppy look! It doesn't suit you at all!"

A few moments of peace and quiet rang throughout the room, though that was interrupted when Tyki started sniffing. "Laavi?"

"AHH YOU ANNOYANCE!" The rabbit screamed pulling at his hair and throwing a couple of books at his boyfriend.

**Bookman **

The Bookman Clan weren't supposed to feel, however, when it came to a certain dark haired male with golden eyes and grey skin, he couldn't help but falling in love every time Lavi saw the older male. No matter how much he was scowled by Bookman, he really didn't care.

**Chains**

The red haired male yelped as he was thrown back inside the bedroom that he'd only recently escaped from, Lavi then felt a hand grab his arm and pull him deeper inside his prison. The green eyed male struggled weakly but knew he'd only waste his energy, his struggles stopped altogether however when he was pushed on to the bed and the male felt shackles cuff his hands which linked to a set of chains that attached the green eyed male to the bed.

"Let me go Tyki!" Lavi demanded as he gently tugged at the chain knowing it wouldn't break as the golden eyed male leaned close to the younger male.

"Stop your struggles sweetheart and give in to me, you won't ever escape so stop trying."

"Oh? And why do you think that?"

"Because, our hearts are chained together, I love you, and you love me, we can never escape each over my little Exorcist, so we might as well give in." Tyki said soothingly, his hand gently rested on Lavi's chest while he pressed and kiss to the Bookman Apprentice's forehead.

**Devour**

"Mmm, Lovely, your so tasty."

"Nah! Ty-Tyki!" Lavi moaned.

"You make me want to eat you all up my little rabbit." Tyki moaned out slamming into Lavi while gently petting the handcuffed male's hair.

**Escape**

Tyki Mikk could hear the door being quietly unbolted and unlocked, the golden eyed male looked up to see his lover, who mentioned for him to be quiet as he began releasing the Noah from the Innocence covered cuffs that pinned him to the metal chair he was restrained to.

"Lavi? Why are you here sweetheart, you could get caught!" Tyki whispered urgently as he stood up dizzily.

"I couldn't leave you down here, you must escape now! Rhode already attacked the guards and knocked them out; she's waiting for you Tyki." The Bookman Apprentice smiled as he turned to leave after nodding towards Rhode who had appeared.

"No Lovely! I can't leave you with these Exorcists! If they found out…"

"Hush Tyki, I'm fine, but you're hurt, you have to leave." Lavi smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek this disappeared back out the doors.

Rhode gently tugged the weakened male Noah towards the doors as guards began to appear in the doorway that Lavi had existed from.

**Fear**

Lavi never thought in a million years he would feel this emotion, but when Rhode had let him gain consciousness for a moment he was completely afraid when his best friend sunk his sword into his lover's chest.

**Gender **

"KOMUI!" A female's voice rang out.

The said scientist ran into the hall where Tyki Mikk, Lenalee Lee, Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker were sitting.

"Brother what did you do? Did you attack a girl?" Lenalee demanded to know as she stood up when her brother tried to cower behind her.

"No exactly…" He said trying to be innocent.

"What do you me-" Just as the female was about to finish that question she noticed a person with a set of red hair, a green eye with a giant hammer who was a _woman_? "La-Lavi?"

"I'M GONING TO KILL YOU KOMUI IF YOU DON'T CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!" The female's voice rang out while Tyki smirked and hugged his rabbit making the red haired woman struggle.

"But Lavi! You're so cute like this! Think of all the naughty things we could do." The Noah said happily, nuzzling his lover's neck.

"GET LOST YOU PERVERT!"

"Female Lavi is rather tempered…" Allen voice broke out.

**Hunger**

"I've wanted this for so long my little werewolf, your blood calls to me sweetheart." Tyki said softly, his eyes started to turn gold while he hugged the red haired werewolf to his chest making sure Lavi was comfortable.

"Since when?"

"Since I first saw you I felt this hunger." The vampire said, licking his lips as he began nibbling on Lavi's neck before gently and quickly sinking his teeth in making the younger male gasp and arch against him though Tyki kept Lavi pinned to his chest as he drew his blood out. "So yummy my little rabbit." The Noah smirked when he pulled away and cradled the green eyed male to help send the weakened male to sleep. "Thank you for satisfying my hunger my dear."

**Innocence**

"I hate you…" The Noah of Pleasure snarled at the little hammer lying on the table innocently.

"I know, your Noah side, but Tyki you can't break it!" Lavi butted in to save his weapon.

"It's not _just_ that…" Tyki Mikk grumbled out.

"Oh?"

The golden eyed male mumbled.

"I didn't catch that…" The green eyed male said softly with a smile.

"It gains more attention than I do!_ And_ the fact that it's attached between your legs! It touches there more than I do! It's so annoying! My sweet bunny let me _break_ the damned thing!"

"That's the reason?" The red haired male asked tiredly, resting his head on his hand making Tyki hiss at him.

"Don't make it sound like it's nothing my dear! That Innocence touches you more than I do! DAMN YOU INNOCENCE!"

**Jealous**

Tyki was glaring at the female Noah hugging his precious bunny, this wasn't funny! He wanted his little bunny in his arms! Stupid Rhode! Unfortunately the Noah of Pleasure also noticed that his older brother was staring at him to make sure that the younger male wouldn't try to tear his daughter limp from limp to get to his little Exorcist.

"You're so cute!" Rhode giggled. "Not as cute as Allen of course but still!"

"Rhode, Tyki's glaring…" Lavi pointed out with a smile.

"He's just jealous." The girl said happily and buried her face in the green eyed male's chest which was not covered. "Ohh, so soft and smooth."

"RHODE!" Tyki howled diving at them though luckily for the girl her father managed to restrain her uncle.

"Hey, you were right; it is funny when Tyki's angry!" Lavi laughed while Rhode stuck her tongue out at her uncle and snuggled into Lavi more which made a few growls erupt from the black haired male's throat.

**Kiss **

Tyki hissed when he saw the younger male move away. Lavi just said that they couldn't be together? How dare he decide that on his own! No way was his little rabbit getting away that easy!

"Lavi!" The Noah shouted, not in anger but a plea, he grabbed the red haired boy's wrist and pulled him again the Noah's chest.

Tyki felt the Exorcist struggle again him angrily, but the black haired male didn't care, he gently pressed his lips against Lavi to silence any protest which made the rabbit go limp against him and give in.

**Lips**

The Noah of Pleasure licked the sweet swollen goodies, savouring the taste, savouring the sweet mews and moans gained from them. The Bookman Apprentice's lips were one of his favourite parts to kiss.

**Mistake**

"I love your fluffy tail!" Tyki cooed happily, stroking Lavi's lower backside.

The red haired male twitched.

"Tyki…"

"Yes? Sweetheart?"

"My tail is at the end of my spine! Not at my butt!"

"Oh…my mistake?" Tyki said sheepishly, trying to convince his annoyed rabbit.

**Noah**

The Noah Clan accepted the Exorcist happily, Jasdero were happy to have another prankster to help out in their schemes, Rhode was happy to have someone to dress up, Sheryl was happy that Tyki found a cute lover and Lulubell just didn't care. It's always nice to have your lover's family accept you! Now if only they could convince Yuu Kanda and Lenalee Lee…

**Octopus **

During the battle at Noah's Ark when fighting Tyki Mikk altogether Lavi was reminded a bit of an Octopus because of Tyki's tentacles, this also started to distract him as the younger male started thinking of perverted thoughts which made him groan softly.

"I've been talking to Tyki and Cross too much…"

**Protect**

Lenalee jumped up in the air when Rhode's candle aimed for her, but then the purple eyed female noticed the candle about to hit Lavi in the chest because she dodged.

"LAVI!"

The red haired male only had time to close his eyes but surprisingly he felt no pain, he found a purple butterfly in front of him which collapsed to the ground dead.

"Rhode, be more careful with Lavi!" Tyki's voice ordered from somewhere behind the rabbit.

"Tyki protected Lavi?" Lenalee asked in shock while Rhode smirked.

"Sorry Uncle Tyki!"

**Questions**

"Lavi, if you answer all three of my questions correctly I'll give that little butt of yours no hurting tonight." Tyki said cheerfully.

"Deal!" Lavi cried out, his ass was still in pain from last night.

"Okay, what are the opposite colours of red, blue and yellow?"

"Yellow is purple, red is green and blue is orange." Lavi smiled.

"Okay… then name the smallest blood vessel!"

"Capillary, c'mon Tyki I'm a Bookman Apprentice, give me harder questions!"

"Fine, fine my little rabbit! What colour of boxers am I wearing today?"

"Purple."

"Wrong! I'm not wearing any!" Tyki said cheerfully while picking up his rabbit. "Off to visit the bed Lovely!"

"WHAT? YOU CHEAT!" Lavi shouted while aiming punches and kicks at the Noah who just restrained his limbs and continued on his way.

**Restrained**

Lavi struggled against the tentacles wrapped around his wrists and legs, he watched as Tyki grabbed Lenalee's neck and begin to choke her while glancing at Allen Walker.

"TYKI STOP IT!" Lavi cried out, his struggles heightened at seeing his friend being harmed and his best friend about to be harmed, however his outburst was rewarded with a tentacle gagging his mouth and a few others wrap tightly around his body to restrain him from this battle so he wouldn't be harmed by the Noah.

**Spill**

"NO!" Lavi's voice cried out, the white liquid spilt down the table and on top the floor making the younger male whine and moan softly and move to clean up the mess.

"Lavi, such a naughty boy." Tyki taunted.

"My milk!" Lavi whined before starting to clean it up.

"Ah, that so reminds me of you coming onto my hand when I play with you sweetheart.

"You're a pervert…"

"You're the one who moaned when you split the milk."

"That was in displeasure you idiot! That milk tasted nice and it was the last we had!"

**Together (Also Laven in this)**

The Bookman Apprentice felt tentacles wrap around his waist, arms and legs and pull him into the Noah's arms. Lavi struggled with all his strength in the restraints but they didn't even budge.

"Well Lavi, do you love me? Will you be with me?"

"Never Tyki! I love Allen!" The green eyed male snapped in reply, unfortunately he felt his bindings tighten around him which completely stopped his movements.

"We'll be together Lavi, but first I will kill the boy who you 'love' so much." Tyki whispered gently in Lavi's ear before smirking at Allen who finally managed to stand up. "Well boy, will you save the sweet bunny from me or will he be together with me?"

"Allen! Help!" Lavi pleaded, trying to struggle.

"Lavi! Let him go Tyki!"

"Never." The Noah of Pleasure said seriously.

**U**

Lavi smiled at what was typed on the screen from his boyfriend.

'I love u.'

'What? You love Yuu! How mean!' Was the reply which made Tyki roll his eyes.

'No Lovely I 3 U not Kanda'

'I 3 U too'

"Ah love." Tyki purred.

**Villain **

The Noah Clan were named the villains of the war, as a villain Tyki took to kidnapping a certain Exorcist like most evil-doers would, but, this time who this evil-doer was kidnapping wasn't a damsel in distress, this time it was a tasty male rabbit.

**Why**

"Hey Lavi." A female's voice called out.

"Yes Lenalee?"

"Why do you have your hammer with you? No Akuma have been reported in this town, we're just here to relax." The female Exorcist asked, curiosity filling her voice.

During this time the Noah of Pleasure turned away from both Exorcists to see a woman with long black haired wearing only a corset and small skirt with large boots walking past making him smirk and stare.

"So I can do this." Lavi said with a sickly sweet smile as he wacked the Innocence over Tyki's head.

"OW! My sweet bunny! Why? I was behaving!" The golden eyed male whined.

"So brutal…" Lenalee commented with a sweat drop, nervous at how Lavi was still smiling innocently while harming his lover.

**X**

'Hey Lovely, why do they use X for a kiss anyway?"

"Not sure." Lavi shrugged.

"Actually, looking at you makes me think of something." The Noah said with a smirk.

"Eh? What exactly?" The Bookman Apprentice asked with curiosity.

"X marks the spot." Tyki purred and pulled Lavi in for a deep kiss.

Once they pulled away Lavi had a smirk on his face.

"Pirates huh?"

"Of course my little Eye-patch-kun

**Yummy**

This was the opposite, this horrible tasting stuff made him want to vomit. Lavi whimpered when Tyki brought the spoon to his lips.

"No, I won't, it's disgusting!"

"I know sweetheart, but you need to, it's the only way to get better." Tyki said soothingly though with a worried tone as his ill lover fell into a fit of coughs.

"B-but…"

"You'll feel better once it's done and over with." The Noah purred softly and kissed his lover's forehead before gently pressing the spoon against his bunny's lips who opened then reluctantly and swallowed the medicine whole.

"Yuck…" Lavi whined as he was gently laid back down and kissed again on the forehead.

"I know, I know, but it's for your own good." The black haired male reassured.

**Zero **

The count down had finished! A New Year had begun, and that New Year started off with a deep and passionate kiss from a drunken Tyki Mikk who Lavi had happened to have a secret crush on for many years.

The next count down was when Lavi was being dragged to the bedroom by the same dark haired male who kept kissing his neck trying to lure him away from the party.


End file.
